leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brand/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "This place will burn, not by cinder flying or breath of wind, but by the vengeance of my hand." - Once a tribesman of the icy Freljord named Kegan Rodhe, the creature known as Brand is a lesson in the temptation of greater power. Seeking one of the legendary World Runes, Kegan betrayed his companions and seized it for himself—and, in an instant, the man was no more. His soul burned away, his body a vessel of living flame, Brand now roams Valoran in search of other Runes, swearing revenge for wrongs he could never possibly have suffered in a dozen mortal lifetimes. Burning Vengeance In a faraway place known as Lokfar there was a seafaring marauder called Kegan Rodhe. As was his people's way, Kegan sailed far and wide with his fellows, stealing treasures from those unlucky enough to catch their attention. To some, he was a monster; to others, just a man. One night, as they sailed through the arctic waters, strange lights danced over the frozen wastes. There was something hypnotic about them; it was something that drew them to it like moths to a flame. Trekking across the frozen waste, they came to a cave covered in ancient runes. The meaning of the runes long lost to them, Kegan led the way inside. There, inside a perfect cage of ice floated a dancing column of flame. There was no way such a thing should be burning, especially not in this place. However, its movement was as hypnotic as a siren's song, captivating and seductive. While the others stayed back, Kegan could not help but approach it while holding out his hand... That is the last thing Kegan Rodhe remembers, for now his body belongs to Brand. It is a creature of olden times, perhaps even a casualty of the Rune Wars. It is known in ancient texts as the Burning Vengeance. It is a creature of pure fiery hate that exists for no other reason than to lay waste the world of men and yordles. No one is quite sure how Brand found his way to Valoran, but he began his predations at once. |-|1st= "This place will burn, not by cinder flying on breath of wind, but by the vengeance of my hand." - In a faraway place known as Lokfar there was a seafaring marauder called Kegan Rodhe. As was his people's way, Kegan sailed far and wide with his fellows, stealing treasures from those unlucky enough to catch their attention. To some, he was a monster; to others, just a man. One night, as they sailed through the arctic waters, strange lights danced over the frozen wastes. There was something hypnotic about them; it was something that drew them to it like moths to a flame. Trekking across the frozen waste, they came to a cave covered in ancient runes. Though the meaning of the runes was long lost to them, Kegan led the way inside. Inside a perfect cage of ice floated a dancing column of flame. There was no way such a thing should be burning, especially not in this place. However, its movement was as hypnotic as a siren's song, captivating and seductive. While the others stayed back, Kegan could not help but approach it while holding out his hand... That is the last thing Kegan Rodhe remembers, for now his body belongs to Brand. It is a creature of olden times - perhaps even a casualty of the Rune Wars. It is known in ancient texts as the Burning Vengeance. It is a creature of pure fiery hate that exists for no other reason than to lay waste to the world of men and yordles. No one is quite sure how Brand found his way to Valoran, but he began his predations at once. Overcome by Demacian forces, he was given a choice: fight within the confines of the League or die. Naturally, he chose to use his destructive powers in the League. For now... Previous Abilities over 4 seconds as }} and empowering his abilities against them. The damage is capped at 320 against . |targeting = Unit |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = dot |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * No additional information. }} Brand launches a fireball in the target direction that deals to the first enemy it hits. |description2 = :}} The target is also for 2 seconds. |leveling = }} |target range= 1050 |speed = 1550 |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Direction |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = It is possible to targets by only using Sear by having over 35% cooldown reduction ( will last longer than Sear's cooldown) }} After a -second delay, Brand erupts the target area in flames, dealing to enemies within. |description2= :}} Pillar of Flame deals 25% additional damage. |leveling = }} |leveling2 = }} |target range = 900 |effect radius= 250 |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting =Ground / Area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * No additional details. }} Brand sets the target enemy aflame, dealing . |description2 = :}} Conflagration also spreads to enemies around the target. |leveling = }} |target range = 625 |effect radius= 300 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit / Area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = Special |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * Conflagration's can spread to stealthed enemies or those hidden in fog of war and/or in brush but does not grant . * Apply effect to the primary target and to nearby enemies. }} Brand launches a fireball at the target enemy that bounces between nearby enemies up to four times, dealing each time. |description2 = If Pyroclasm's current target becomes invalid, it selects a new enemy at no cost to its remaining bounces. If its initial target becomes invalid and there are no other valid targets, Pyroclasm refunds its cost and resets its . |description3 = :}} Pyroclasm's next bounce prioritizes enemy . |leveling = |Total Single-Target Damage| }} |range = 750 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Unit / Auto |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * If the initial cast target uses , Pyroclasm will not bounce. If the bounce is spell shielded it will not deal any damage, but it will keep on bouncing. * Pyroclasm does not prioritize champions over minions (unless the previously hit target was ) * Pyroclasm can bounce to stealthed enemies or those hidden in fog of war and/or in but does not grant . }} Previous Splash Art North America= Brand OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Brand Brand VandalSkin old.jpg|1st Vandal Brand |-|China= Brand OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Brand Brand VandalSkin Ch.jpg|Vandal Brand Patch History ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V9.7 * ** Buffs aura now properly follow the model during certain animations. ;V9.5 * ** VO no longer plays globally when Brand is in vision. ;V9.2 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Damage over time reduced to from . ;V9.1 * ** VO lines no longer overlap. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 469 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 21 from 42. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V8.1 * ** Damage per stack increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 520 from . ** Health growth increased to 88 from 76. ;V7.20 * ** Whenever Brand kills an Ablaze unit, he restores mana}}. ;V7.18 * General ** Now correctly has recommended item pages for both mid and support. ;V7.15 * ** *** No longer have higher volume levels compared to his classic skin. ** *** No longer have higher volume levels compared to his classic skin. ** *** No longer have higher volume levels compared to his classic skin. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.5 * ** Fixed a bug where moving the camera away and back during his death animation would make his gravestone and earth particles to disappear. ;V6.24 * ** When spreading to nearby enemies after hitting an target, the spread damage no longer counts as a single-target spell. ;V6.9 * General ** New ability icons * ** Damage per second reduced % of target's maximum health 2. ** Stacks up to 3 times ( % of target's maximum health per second) ** At 3 stacks, an area around the target is . After 2 seconds, all targets within the area take magic damage equal to % of their maximum health. *** The damage from this detonation will apply Blaze to secondary targets and refresh the current timer on the target. **** Once a target has detonated, they will not generate Blaze stacks again for 4 seconds (until their current buff times out) * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from 2. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 10 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Now prioritizes giving enemies 3 stacks of . **# Champions with 2 stacks of Blaze. **# Champions with 1 stacks of Blaze. **# Champions with no Blaze. **# Champions immune to Blaze. **# Other targets. ** If the target hit is they are briefly slowed by %. ;V6.3 * ** Didn't bounce to minions if cast on an champion when there were no other enemy champions around. ;V6.1 * ** Almost always prioritizing champions unless it killed its target. ;V5.24 * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 42 from 45. ;V5.20 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V5.11 * ** If Brand's initial target becomes untargetable while the inferno is in flight, the projectile will select a new target instead of fizzling. ;V4.18 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Apocalyptic, Cryocore, and Vandal. ;V4.16 * ** Now has a secondary targeting indicator that shows bounce radius. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V3.15 * ** Fixed a bug where the cast range was longer than intended. *** Range reduced to 625 from 650. ;V3.9 * ** Mana cost reduced to from * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ;V3.6 * ** Now properly bounces to other targets after hitting an enemy. ;V1.0.0.152 * General ** New splash artwork for . * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.151 * ** Maximum bounces reduced to 5. ;V1.0.0.144 * ** Increased missile speed when hitting targets. ** If it strikes an target the next bounce will prioritize champions. ** Missile speed increased to 1000 from 800. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Range reduced to 625 from 675. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes disappear if Brand died. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Fixed a bug where it could instantly kill enemies under some circumstances. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** It is no longer consumed by spell shields for the purposes of consistency with other chain missiles. ** Fixed a bug where it could sometimes fizzle if there was a stealthed enemy nearby. ;V1.0.0.115 * Added ** - *** Brand's spells light his targets ablaze, dealing 2% of their maximum health in magic damage over 4 seconds. ** - *** Brand launches a fireball forward dealing magic damage. If the target is , they will be stunned for 2 seconds. ** - *** After a short delay, Brand creates a pillar of flame at a target area dealing magic damage to enemy units within. Units that are take an additional 25% damage. ** - *** Brand conjures a powerful blast at his target dealing them magic damage. If the target is , the conflagration spreads to nearby enemies. ** - *** Brand unleashes a devastating inferno dealing damage each bounce. If a target is , the inferno's speed increases. }} Category:Brand Category:Champion history